A Distant Memory
by Rei-chu Asakura
Summary: Yes, he hit her with his scooter in episode 4 but was that really their first encounter? –-A shot on Gin and Kagura's childhood with Kamui-niichan's special appearance XD


**A Distant Memory**

**by Rei-chu Asakura**

**Overview: **A fated encounter long before everything started. Turns out that their first meeting wasn't when he ran her over with his scooter. –A shot on Gin and Kagura's childhood with Kamui-niichan's special appearance XD

**AN: **This was inspired by fan arts of the young Gintoki and Kagura, especially the one in which young Kagura was staring curiously at the sad-looking young Gintoki who was hugging his katana while partly hiding his face from her. I don't know who drew/owns that artwork, but I hope whoever he/she is, he/she would let me put it up as the cover photo of this fic, hehehe ^_^ I also got some more ideas from the fan art where young Kagura was holding Sadaharu #1 while touching Kamui-oniichan's face and she looked like she was happy but was about to cry. :p whoever made these fan arts, you guys inspire me! XD I get random fic ideas while staring at Gintama pictures~ \(^o^)/ my dear readers, why not try google-ing those fan arts I described? You'll get the feeling of this fic better if you see them :p

**Update: **I found out their names! XD the one with young Gin-chan and young Kagura is entitled Omoide by Setsuna which can be found in the blog named Kuros-Noir. And the other one with young Kagura and Kamui is by GintamaFan23 in Fanpop :D thank you for giving me the inspiration to make this fic, Setsuna and GintamaFan23~~ ^o^

#################################################

"Sheesh, I wasn't hoarding Shouyo-sensei's attention! That bastard Takasugi is really misunderstanding me," a silver-haired boy grunted to himself as he stomped his way along the coarse path that the underdeveloped streets of Edo offered. He was passing by a grassy slope that led to the clear, flowing river –one of the most beautiful places he knew— but he was too pissed off to even give the landscape a chance to soothe him. "He and the others can have Shouyo-sensei all to themselves, fine! I don't care! It's not like I forced myself into their classroom. It was that man who recruited me anyway! ...and I'm... kind of thankful for that..." His left hand tightened its grip on the katana hanging on his waist.

"It's not my fault why sensei has been approaching me quite often since I came there. Maybe he just thinks I am sad and wants to cheer me up. Hell no, I am not a gloomy boy! I'm just... I'm... Gahh, nevermind."

As he continued to trudge, water droplets then started pattering on his head. "Huh?" He stopped in his tracks to look up at the bleak sky, raindrops gently hitting his face. "How I wish there'd be someone who would tell people when it will rain and when it won't." He then held out a palm in the air and stared at it, feeling the cold droplets against his skin. Just when he was about to smile the first time this day, the rain suddenly poured harder, causing him to panic. "Shimatta."

He ran ahead, not knowing where to go, just letting his feet bring him to any sort of sanctuary against nature's tears. Fortunately, he saw a stairway that he figured to be the entrance to a temple. It wasn't a lengthy flight of steps so he dashed to the temple itself, instead of sheltering beneath the trees along the entrance. The temple was uninhabited but he chose to settle down on its roofed porch and take pleasure in watching the raindrops as they made their way from the highest point towards the lowest one, just to meet up with their fallen comrades on the ground. "Tsk, raindrops are idiots." But he knew he was no different from them. Sighing, he held the katana upright in his arms, as if embracing it, while letting his head rest on his arm that was propped up by his knee.

A little while later, he felt a presence approaching the stone stairs he climbed earlier. Survival instincts kicking in, he clutched his katana into a position where he could unsheathe and plunge it to the enemy in a matter of seconds. However, it turned out to be a harmless-looking child carrying some sort of a white animal on one hand and a purple parasol on the other. "I guess we'll stay here in the meantime, Sadaharu," he heard her feminine voice. From the way she walked –head down and staring straight at nothing— she looked troubled... but who cares? _'Different people have their own different burdens to carry in this world,' _thought Gintoki.

When she reached the last step, she turned around and plopped down on its edge. From behind, she seemed like caressing the animal's fur while gazing at the glum sky. The odd thing about her was that she had an umbrella but she wasn't using it to cover herself. The rain had indeed lightened up into a drizzle, without Gintoki noticing when, but it could still bring about a cold to any person, especially to a fragile-looking little girl. But still, who cares? Maybe that girl has some mental condition that he shouldn't meddle with. Nobody dies from catching a cold anyway.

Seeing the situation harmless, he held the katana the fond way he did earlier and let his head rest on his arm again. A few minutes later, though, he felt a hairy thing nuzzling his feet. He gave it a glance and found out it was a rabbit but didn't mind it so much and returned to his relaxing pose. He made a mental statement, however, that the moment this thing does something like biting his toes, he wouldn't be liable for its death due to an impulsive kick.

He heard the small voice say, "Sadaharu! Wait!" and he knew that the girl was coming his way. Even so, he remained in his position, not intending to be friendly with any of these two creatures.

He perceived the creaking sound of the steps up the porch and the floorboards itself, so he decided to take a peek. The girl looked like she was trying not to make a noise with every move she made but was completely failing to do so. Still, her movements seemed very careful, and this turned Gintoki vigilant.

A sound of an opening umbrella was heard later on, making him tilt his head slightly to look at her and making the rabbit hide behind the girl. She was now sitting on her knees beside him -facing him, the parasol flung on her shoulder. She stared at him for a few seconds, curiosity written all over her face, before she finally smiled and offered the umbrella to him. He, on the other hand, let his half-lidded red eyes do the talking. He glowered at her as if asking what that was all about and telling her he doesn't need it. He didn't need to move either, because the fact that she's smaller than him let their eyes meet with the smallest effort.

"If you can't go home because of the rain, use my umbrella," she said in a not so cheerful yet not so appalling way. The smile on her lips was now smaller but it still looked genuine. Her skin was pale but she didn't look sick. Instead, it complemented her vermillion hair just right. Her clothes were different from what he has gotten used to, and the way she spoke has some weirdness in it but she still looked human. The Amanto races he has heard of so far have animalistic features, so he didn't suspect her of being one.

He stayed silent and unmoving, still staring at her without any hint of hospitality. Ordinary girls of her age would probably get scared of the look he was throwing her, especially since his eyes were bloody red, but this girl didn't flinch.

"My Papi gave me this umbrella but you can have it so you can go home. You don't have to be sad," she said in a tone similar to a prep school teacher trying to ease a sulking boy.

"Then why aren't you using it in the rain?" he finally spoke with the intention of proving how stupid the girl was for being concerned about a stranger while not taking care of her own self. "Didn't your old man teach you the proper use of an umbrella?"

In response, she looked up at the dark clouds and mumbled, "If I used an umbrella even on a rainy day, I'd never be able to see the sky."*

Gintoki eyed her intently, trying to figure out why she would say such things in such a sombre way. He eventually dismissed the idea of getting a sensible reason from a girl of her age. Maybe she was just a poor victim of parental overprotectiveness or something. Maybe she can only go out to see the sky on rainy days when her parents are asleep or something. He just shrugged mentally and joined her in looking up as he replied, "There's nothing good about seeing the rain. It only makes people feel kind of sad." Even _he_ was surprised that he was conversing with her now.

"The rain makes you sad?" she asked, concern evident in her tone. He didn't answer, so she just took something from her pocket. "Here."

He saw her handing a piece of a plastic-wrapped ball to him. It was too colorful, so he didn't feel like taking it. He just stared at it, as if waiting for it to introduce itself to him.

Persistent as she was, she took his hands and placed the thing in them. "Have a chocolate candy." She handed it along with a warm smile. "If rain makes you sad, candy can make you happy." [Note: both 'rain' and 'candy' are pronounced as 'ame' in Japanese]

"I don't get you," was his emotionless reply.

"Mami said eat something sour when you're tired and eat something sweet when you're sad. Sweet things can make a person happy," she explained confidently, though she still sounded very much like a child.

"Really, huh?" Gintoki examined the candy he was holding. "Does your mom specialize in food-mood association?"

"Huh?" she asked all innocently with a tilt of her head.

He just countered it with a smirk. "Well I don't want to grow up eating sweets to conquer my sadness." With that, he opened the packaging and ate the candy ball.

"You won't grow up sad if you stay with your family forever," she stated, smiling at him artlessly.

"That'sh shomething imposshible," he answered casually, the candy somewhat getting in the way of his speech.

"Huh? Why?"

"Familiesh don't last forever."

"R-really?" She looked really alarmed at his answer.

He didn't want to end up pacifying a crying little girl so he quickly added, "Well, it doesn't apply to all. It's just that in my case, I don't have a family anymore."

"Really?" Now sympathy was apparent in her features. "You still have friends, don't you? They can be your family."

"I don't know about that," was his quick rebuff backed by a sarcastic chuckle.

"Why not? Friends are great. When I grow up, I'll have many friends and I'll treat all of them like my family," she declared, pride in her great dream unwavering.

"Heh, let's see about that." He smirked assertively yet again.

"Can I be your friend?" she suddenly asked, taking him by surprise.

"Huh? I- I don't even know you but... sure... I guess."

"Yay!" she was about to give him a hug but he was fast enough to stop her the moment she launched. His hand was almost as big as her face so it was an effortless action for him to push her away that bluntly. She kept trying to hug him –or was she attacking him now?- but he was sturdy. He did notice, though, that she was physically stronger than how he'd imagined her to be.

They came to a halt when the chirping of birds interrupted their playfulness. As if on cue, they both turned to look at the sky. The sun was now up and beaming, and there was even a bonus rainbow that added a whip of colors to that previously dull atmosphere. The two weren't able to hold back the childishness in them as they rushed outside to have a better look of the scenery. They both stood there in awe, smiles adorning their young faces.

The fun lasted up to the time when they both sensed a new presence approaching their place. Gintoki made his stance, clenching his katana in place. The girl, on the other hand, waited openly to see who it was. The moment she sighted the familiar set of vermillion hair, she rushed towards the newcomer, one arm open and the other holding her pet. As she ran, she greeted, "Kamui-nii!"

Up came a boy about Gintoki's age or even younger than him. He was wearing unusual clothes just like the girl; he also had a purple parasol he was holding open even when the rain was gone; and he was wearing a bright smile that looked somewhat cunning. Realizing that the girl and the other guy look alike -their hair color was even a big hint— and that they are acquainted with each other, Gintoki just stayed back and watched. He still had his hands on his katana, though, just to be sure lest that guy does something menacing.

"Kamui-nii." The instant she arrived in front of the boy, he bent down to her eye level and she responded by cupping his cheek with her small hand. She was smiling but she looked like she was about to cry. "I knew you'd find me. I was chasing after Sadaharu and I didn't know where I was when I caught him. I tried to find you but I couldn't. I- I-" She then bit her quivering lower lip in an attempt to suppress her tears.

"Everything is fine now, Aniki is here." The boy stroke her head lovingly. His words and actions quickly took away the girl's anxiety. His blue eyes then examined her fast for any mark of an injury and as soon as he was convinced, he smiled warmly at her once again. "Were you scared?"

She shook her head. "You said you'd find me easily wherever I am. So I waited for you."

His smile grew wider, if it were still possible. "Good. You're a brave girl." He then shifted his attention to the white rabbit in the girl's arm. "Sadaharu, if you do something like this again, I'm gonna _kill_ ya," he muttered, smile still on his face and his tone still friendly.

The girl didn't mind her big brother's remark, assuming he was just joking. Instead, she tugged his sleeve and said, "Ne, ne, I met a new friend." She then pointed to the direction where she came from earlier only to find it deserted. Seeing her new friend disappear without saying anything planted a frown on her innocent face.

"Your friend left just like that?" the big brother asked as he stood up. "Want me to kill him?" he added while chuckling.

"Aniki!~" She pouted and slapped her brother's arm playfully before clinging onto it as they walked to pick up her umbrella before leaving. He just laughed at her reaction, deeming it cute and priceless.

"I'm sure we'll meet again someday," was the last thing Gintoki heard from the girl's conversation with her brother.

It turned out that the silver-haired boy was just there, sitting at the porch of the temple's backside. He smiled at the candy wrapper on his hand and muttered, "Sweets, huh?"

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

"Uwaa!"

After a loud thud was heard, Gintoki found himself on the floor just beside the couch with his head and hip hurting.

"What was that about?" He rubbed the back of his head as he sat up, picking up the messy Shounen Jump beside him afterwards. He then stood up to his towering height, rubbing his aching hip in the process, and scanned the room but found it empty. The window says that it's was already sunset time and Shinpachi has probably gone home. As for Kagura...

He plopped onto the couch and leaned his head on the back rest. The sign board above his desk caught his eyes and reading the all too familiar characters "Sugar Content" made his lips curve into a smile. _'Who would've thought-'_

"Gin-chaaan!" In came Kagura, carrying three packs of choco purin (Japanese pudding) with each pack containing three separate cups. "I found these in the fridge!"

"I know. They're my purin babies." He gave her an annoyed-but-lazy look.

"Yes, and they're about to expire!" she announced exaggeratedly, as if the whole Edo will be doomed if they let this matter pass. She placed the goodies on the table and opened one pack. "That's why I'm gonna help you finish them up before they seek chaos." She took one cup and a spoon and handed it to him. He took a few seconds to stare at her and at the sweet stuff before responding, but she just shrugged off his sudden weirdness and proceeded with getting a cup for herself.

'_**Who would've thought that this girl...'**_

"Hey, let's have a contest on who eats purin the fastest," she suggested, her enthusiasm with food never faltering. "The one who eats the fastest... gets to eat more!" she announced before indulging in her food.

"Hey, wait! I don't want that agreement!" Gintoki protested and tried to stop her three-step pattern of (1) opening the cup, (2) slurping the whole pudding without the need of a spoon and (3) burping. He knew any effort to stop her from conquering food was futile, but still. "I want to enjoy every scoop! Every bit of it! Puhlease, have mercy on my purin babies!"

'_**...who's been making my everyday livelier and happier...'**_

"Gin-chan, the first to take hold of the corners gets the big advantage in the game!" she spent more seconds in chewing just to lecture him. "Always remember that."

"What are you talking about? That's a strategy in Othello, not in a purin eating contest! And you're gonna spoil your dinner if you eat all of those!" he tried the strict parent approach but seeing it ineffective, he reverted to pleading immeadiately. "I'm begging you, Kagura~ I spent our rent money on thaaaaat~~" He could only reach out dramatically for the sweets that she swallowed heartlessly.

'_**...is also the girl...'**_

He was almost in tears as he watched Kagura take down the last cup on her side. Now the only one left was his cup. She smiled evilly, and he tried to keep the last one away from her, hugging it protectively. But with her inborn strength and speed, she was able to snatch it with ease.

As she opened the cup, he performed his dramatic defeated pose, matched by an extended "Noooooo!~" but to his utter surprise, her hand came to him, holding that open cup of chocolate purin. "Eh?"

"You'll be sad if I eat this last one," she said, nudging the cup to him once more.

'_**...who introduced sweetness to me.'**_

With this, his face brightened and a wide smile filled his lips. As he ate the last purin with feelings, enjoying its jellyness with every bite, he knew he looked stupid, having been tricked by her that easily. But who cares? She's sweet and she makes him happy.

#################################################

**AN: **Waiiiimsohappy! one thing I learned from writing this fic would be "Inspiration is hard to catch and difficult to retain. It's like catching a goldfish with a paper net in a Japanese summer festival XD So when you catch an inspiration, make sure you put it to use immediately." Anyway, I hope you don't find the start weird when Gintoki kept ranting to himself. I picture him as a not-so-talkative, self-isolating boy but I think he has a tendency to speak out his thoughts when he's irritated – remember that SenPuKi/electricfan episode? XD Oh, and I'm sorry if i'm kind of defying the laws of grammar here, my sentences are too long sometimes, and weird XD but i really wanted to finish this soon so I just ran over the Grammar Enforcer XD *snickers* Another thing, Kagura's line marked by an * was taken from the real deal, Gintama episode 41 :p

Do you think that it was really a distant memory that Gintoki forgot until this happened (and Kagura had no idea/forgot about it because she was so young then) or was it just Gintoki's dream, probably influenced by something he read from his Jump? XD "the one who introduced sweetness to him" could mean literally or figuratively, so which one do you think is the case? xp Thank you for reading this fic! :D I hope you enjoyed it! ^o^ please tell me what you think~ gimme a review, please~ *bunny eyes* hehe :P and please check out my other GinKagu fic as well. It's entitled "Be Careful of Characters Who Cross Over Anime Boundaries" :)

.rei


End file.
